No pain, no remorse
by Korharrian of the East
Summary: This is set after majoras mask,


Note:this is supposed to be a alternate ending to Legend of Zelda:Majora's mask. I do not own Zelda or anything in it, I only make the stories.

No pain, No remorse.

Chapter 1:Shocking discovery

Saria was playing her ocarina when she heard a moan.

It was Link painfully trying to get off of his wooden floor that he had fell on when he was sleeping,

She giggled and helped him up, and Link then said that he had to go out to the market to get something,

But that was the last time she saw him. 4 days after Link left, Saria and some others, (The know it all brothers, Mido and some other people)

left to search for him,

When Saria was ahead,

she had walked into a path way,

But the others were locked out due to a heavy door falling in between the group,

Saria knew Link all through his childhood,

and she knew that he would never hide like this,

She had heard a menacing giggle,

which sounded like that of a skull kid,

She looked around looking for where the giggle came from,

what she found was menacing, A Decapitated mangled body of his friend, Link,

"That friend of yours got in my way, and I showed him who he was messing with, you'd best not get any funny ideas."

She looked over and saw the masked skull kid, She screamed.

Attempting to run, But the skull kid blocked the way.

She tried running the other way,

But the path was blocked.

The others outside the pathway heard the screams and panicked,

Saria was cornered.

She managed to get past the skull kid, getting cut along the arm by some sharp branches.

But she didn't care, she kept running and running, never stopping,

the skull kid just gave up. "You are wasting my time, run you foolish girl!" yelled the skull kid.

The skull kid then flew out of sight.

Saria managed to run back into Kokiri forest. Into her hut, she kept pretending that she didn't see the _**Mangled up body **_of her best friend, She was rocking herself on a chair all curled up, whispering:"No pain...no remorse..." Mido and the others finally managed to get back to Kokiri forest . And were relieved to see that Saria was okay. But what happened? They were all wondering, Saria finally managed to pick herself off the chair, and laugh at the thought of his friend being murdered by a skull kid, but what was unsettling was **That mask. **That mask...The words echoed through her mind like in a cave, She was trying to figure out how a skull kid could hover like he did. Then she thought:What if the mask gave him those powers? It was quite a possibility, Mido and the others left Saria's house, Scared of what happened to her and what she saw.

Chapter 2:Paranoia

Saria was still curious about what she saw, She snuck out from behind the group one night, and ventured where she had met the masked skull kid, The skull kid was still there, laughing at the foolish girl who dared try to avenge her friend, She had stolen a sword from Mido's house before she snuck out, and attempted to kill the skull kid, "That wont do you any good, Tee hee!" The skull kid then shot a ear piercing screech at her, Then a bolt of lighting struck where Saria was standing, but she managed to dodge.

She got cut on the knee by Link's kokiri sword, she screamed in agony, only to pick herself back up to fight. Her knee bleeding badly, that scratch on her arm, there was no way this night could get any worse. But it did, it started raining, "You wont stand a chance against me. I take pety on you!" Said the masked skull kid, Skull kid then took a large branch off of a tree, and threw it at Saria, She was crushed, limp on the ground. But suddenly, her eyes went fiery red back to green and then to purple in almost a instant, She yelled "YOU DARE KILL MY FRIENDS? ILL SHOW YOU WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" Her body was glowing, She started to hover above the branch. And through large stones at the skull kid, Skull kid laughed and said:"Your a foolish idiot, you don't even know how to use your powers yet! Saria bolted in anger behind the skull kid: "You terrorize my friends, you kill one of them, And you try to kill me now? I will make you wish you never lived!" Saria screamed, The skull kid threw a wooden spike at Saria, Stabbing her in the foot, She then shed a tear, Then she gave up. Falling down on the ground, twisting her leg while doing so, She screamed in agony, only to find that no one was there to hear her. It goes along with the saying, "No one can hear you in space," And it felt like it, it felt as though she was suffocating, Her insides felt as if it was being turned upside down. She started to flinch her eyes, then she started to pass out from the pain.

Chapter 3:Awakening

Saria was still waking up from yesterday's fight to find herself in her room. Cuts and bruises all over her body, and that cut on her knee. She was going crazy. To find out that SHE had some powers similar to the skull kid's? It was just too much to handle. She nearly went suicidal, But she laughed it off eventually. Then it started to turn into a normal life until **A month later,** One day Saria had awoken. To smell smoke, She went under on the wooden floor and got out. She found the burnt-to-crisp bodys of his other friends. And all the homes were being set aflame, She was screaming in pain to find that her leg was on fire, She tried to kick it off. But it wouldn't stop, There was a pond nearby, She then jumped into the pond. The fire finally got put out, but her leg was a crisp, She walked limp slowly to the exit into hyrule field, She had made it, She had ACTUALLY made it from that nightmare. She no longer cared about his friends. She only cared about herself. Even for a girl like her, she would eventually crack, She smiled menacingly towards hyrule castle town, When she reached hyrule castle town,

She had managed to act normal for a while, Her mind was comepletely empty. She walked torwards the castle and talked to the guard:"What business do you have in hyrule ca- The guard then saw her leg, "Step right in," The gates opened, Saria walked into the castle, then saw zelda sitting on a chair near the stairs, "Saria? What happened to your leg?" "Did someone hurt you?" She did not reply. She just walked torwards the stairs and sat on the top step. She stayed there for quite a while, Zelda went to bed. While saria just stayed there. Some guards forced her to get out. But she refused to leave, She wouldnt move. She then passed out, The guards were worried, She had no place to go because the forest burned up, The guards decided to let her sleep on a couch,

Chapter 4:Saria's acting weird...

The day after, Saria woke to find that she was in a dungeon, She yelled at the top of her lungs to let her out, but she remembered her burnt leg and grunted in pain, Faint screams from across the hallway was heard, Turns out she was in the castle, But why would Zelda decide to put her in a dungeon? Millions of questions were buzzing around, but she could never find the right one, Eventually she managed to break free of the rusted chains, Walking throughout the corridors, She finally found the way out. No one knew she was in the dungeon, So no one here could have put her in the dungeon, right? She Slowly walked out, A guard followed me throughout the castle and even to the exit, She looked behind her and saw him, She started to run furiously scared of why that man was following him. She had gotten away safely for now, She had gotten out of the castle, And into Hyrule market, Her insanity was on the verge,

Chapter 5:Murderous intent

Saria was beginning to tip...Again...She had millions of emotions at once, almost to the point of fainting, She began to get a habit of hating people. Almost to the point of nearly strangling them to death, her insanity had become worse every day, Every night, she would get dreams of Link being killed Over and over... Eventually it got so bad to the point she actually did kill a person that annoyed her to a point of endless hatred. In fact her first murder was today, She had killed Malon, the maid who herded the horses and tended the chickens, That night she had the same dream. This time the head had no eyes, Blood was dripping down from where they were supposed to be...Then. The head spoke, It lipped out what appeared to be:Cursed... Her vision then blurred out to see the dawn of the next day. She then smiled strangely, She walked out of the house she was living in, Some kid was throwing rocks at her, Saria looked at the kid insanely, The kid then ran away, Saria then laughed maniacally. There had been some gossiping in castle town that morning, Such as a rumor that Saria is possessed by something, or that she was a murderer all along, And some people noticing that Malon wasn't at the ranch. Especially talon, He was going crazy about the disappearance of his co-worker, "You are all fools," Saria mumbled.

Chapter 6:As bad as a poe

Saria was often called Poe-Like due to her mysterious behavior, She had murdered another victim, This time it was the child who was throwing rocks at her, She hadnt gotten his name, but she didint care, She was becoming a known murderer, Now, guards would even look for her in the streets, She would eventually have to hide on roof tops. She had no where to go, In fact, she actually was on the roof at the time, The guards saw a shadow on the roof of a building, A strange laugh was heard, The shadow disappeared, She ran away from hyrule castle town, Her next intent on murder was Princess Zelda herself, She never really knew it at first, But she dreadingly hated her, Zelda hated Saria deep inside too, But she was too naive to realize it. Zelda never was informed that link was dead, for no one knew, Only saria knew, And she had the intent to keep it that way, Saria felt like going to lake Hylia, For that is the only place she felt sane, Every time she went there, she would sing a song:Sing a song sing a song Sing it til the end! Follow the road, Follow me! Into lake hylia where you will feel safe," After each time she sang it, She had a calm and relaxed smile, instead of the insane smile she normally has. In fact she is peaceful and will befriend anyone there, But will forget about the friends if she leaves, And when she leaves she also becomes insane again.

Chapter 7:Final encounter

Saria was at the place where she had found link dead. She sat next to the cracked skull of her best friend, Crying for Link. She knew that she would never leave this place. For it was where her only friend died. That same menacing laugh that she heard when she had fought skull kid was heard, "You will pay for what you did.." Said Saria, "Your the one who killed him, If he hadn't had met

you, Then he wouldn't have had to get that letter for you," Saria gridded her teeth, "JUST DIE!" Her body began to shine again, this time her eyes stayed red, She began to hover and started to cut the skull kid, but not the mask, "Foolish girl. All your hurting is the innocent skull kid, IM the one your looking for, Eee hee!" The skull kid fell, Leaving the mask floating in mid air. The mask's pointy sidings acted as spikes, The mask began to spin torwards saria, "You stupid child, You'll regret that!" Majoras mask said, Then Saria blandly stated "Oh, Now I see, Link told me all about your weaknesses, Your in a world of hurt now!" Majora's mask then was struck in the back by Link's sword that Saria had took from the skeleton. Majora's mask then yelled, "You shouldnt have done that." The elegy of emptiness melody was heard from all around her, But nothing happened, The melody was so depressing though that she had weakened greatly. But not enough to give up, She took her sword and stabbed the back of the mask again, or at least attempted to, Instead majoras mask had tricked her and forced her to become hypnotized, thus became majora's play doll.

The end.

I really hope you liked the story, I worked extremely hard to write this, For a second there I felt like giving up But I said no, The show must go on, I may even make a sequal to this, if I get supported enough,


End file.
